


I’m On My Own (In Your Arms Tonight)

by Ardeejay



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki went to earth instead of becoming Odin, M/M, Mexican Food, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Rooftop Talk, Vanessa doesn’t exist, mentions of peter parker, root beer, sorry Vanessa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardeejay/pseuds/Ardeejay
Summary: Wade finds Loki on a roof. They share mexican food and life stories.





	I’m On My Own (In Your Arms Tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by the fact that i couldn’t find much Wade/Loki. Also i don’t have a ton of experience writing Wade. It makes me kind of terrified. Hopefully I did okay.

Wade doesn’t bat an eye when he comes across Loki. He’s sitting on the edge of a building, feet dangling, looking out at the city. He doesn’t seem to be looking at anything in particular though, as far as Wade can tell. He’s not sure how he got here, by which he means both on top of this particular building and on earth. He missed the battle in New York, he was on his own mission in another country, but he knows about it and that Thor took Loki back to Asgard to face judgement there. Only apparently Asgard’s not very good at keeping their chaos god contained because here he is.

“I wouldn’t bother jumping” He declares as he sits down next to Loki on the ledge. Loki looks over, giving him a withering glare.

“I have no intentions of jumping. I am aware that it is nowhere near high enough to kill me” he replies, voice dripping with disdain. He’s looking at him like he’s gum on the bottom of his shoe, but it doesn’t deter Wade from finding Loki beautiful. He’s wearing a green silk camisole with black lace trim and black skinny jeans, his hair loose and wavy and his nails, both fingers and toes, painted black. His pale, smooth skin is completely unmarred, the damage he sustained the last time he was here already long gone. Wade realizes he’s staring and pulls his gaze away, not so much because he cares that he’s staring but because he doesn’t want to scare Loki off.

“I’m not sure it would even kill a human” he says, digging in the bag he brought to the roof with him. He selects a taco and turns back towards Loki, holding the bag out. “taco? Or chimichanga? I’ve got some of both” he offers cheerfully. Loki doesn’t seem to be cold, despite the temperature and his lack of coat and shoes, but Wade figures he might appreciate something warm to eat anyways. Plus he has plenty and Petey’s nowhere to be seen. Loki looks inside before tentatively taking one out, not seeming to particularly care which it is.

“Who are you?” He asks as he unwraps what turns out to be a chimichanga, his voice a mixture of curiosity and suspicion. His first bite is tentative, but once he realizes how delicious it is he digs in, not quite managing to muffle the noise of pleasure that slips out. Wade grins, pleased, as he lifts his mask up just enough to uncover his mouth and starts in on his taco. Luckily it’s dark enough that Loki won’t be able to get a good look at the visible part of his face.

“Deadpool.” He says happily between bites, swinging his feet. He can tell Loki’s looking him over while he eats, taking in his costume and the blood splatter on it.

“You weren’t there, at the battle. I’m certain I would have remembered you.” Loki declares. He says it as a statement but Wade can hear the underlying question: why wasn’t he? He nods in agreeance.

“Nope. I was out of town, helping someone get the money he was owed.” He explains and he can tell by the look on Loki’s face that he understands exactly what he means. He doesn’t comment on it, but then he tried to take over the world, so Wade threatening someone’s life to get them to pay their debt is small beans in comparison. “How’d you end up back on earth?” He asks, curious.

“Faked my death” Loki responds with a smirk that most people would have found nerve wracking. Wade however finds it damn sexy. He grins back, angling his body so that he can he can watch him instead of the dude dancing around in what appears to be a bear costume in the apartment directly across from them. The glance over at Loki and look away thing was giving him a neck ache anyways.

“Cool!” He declares, wiggling slightly, like an excited puppy. He’s not quite sure which question he wants to ask next. How’d he do it? Why did he decide to come back to earth? Why’s he hanging on the roof? Does he want to have sex? Finally he decides the how can wait, as can the why earth and the sex. Why the roof is more important. Because despite what Loki said, it did look kinda like he was thinking about jumping and Wade might not have any qualms about killing people, but people killing themselves is a whole different thing entirely. “So why are you on the roof?” He asks as he snags the bag and pulls out another taco.

“Thinking” Loki says simply, digging into the bag as well. He purposely finds a taco and begins eating, without hesitation this time, curious to see what it tastes like. Wade swallows a bite and nods, smiling.

“Roofs are good for that. What were you thinking about?” He questions rather bluntly, because being delicate has never really being his thing. Loki doesn’t seem offended by Wade’s prodding thankfully.

“About my heritage.” He replies, licking some sauce off of his long, slender fingers. Wade’s mind trails off for a moment, imagining that mouth wrapped around his cock, before he yanks it back. Once he does Loki’s answer registers and he blinks, puzzled.

“What about it?” He asks, head cocked to the side. Loki’s quiet as he eats another bite, contemplating how to answer, and Wade follows his lead, willing to give him time to think. While he waits he digs into the other bag he brought up with him and pulls out two bottles of root beer. Usually he’d go for regular beer, but he’s pretty sure Stark and Aunt Hottie would get pissed if he got Peter drunk, so he sticks to root beer when he’s eating with the kid. Who, he notes again, is nowhere in sight. “Have you seen a kid in a red and blue onesie while you were up here? Super enthusiastic? Talks a mile a minute?” He asks, wondering if the kid saw Loki and took off.

“The Spider-Child?” Loki says with a smile. “I have. He swung by, babbled at me for awhile once he determined I wasn’t up to anything and somehow extracted a promise from me to try and teach him how to do magic. Evidently Doctor Strange—“ Wade giggles at the dislike obvious in Loki’s voice when he says the name “—refuses to teach him. Oh and he left a message with me, which I suppose he must have meant for you. He had to go home and study for a test, but he’ll be here for your next root beer and Mexican food night.” He finishes and takes the bottle Wade opens and offers to him.

“Yeah that’s him” Wade says affectionately, smiling. “so what about your heritage?” He loops back around, still curious, too much so to let the subject drop.

“I…” Loki pauses and then apparently decides it’s safe to open up to him and continues. “I am a Jotun, a frost giant, from Jotunheim. I was abandoned as a baby, for being a runt.” He motions to himself to illustrate the point and Wade chuckles.

“You are pretty tall, but I definitely wouldn’t call you a giant.” He agrees. Loki chuckles this time, a cute little ehehehe that Wade immediately adores, and nods.

“thus my being left for dead. Or I would have been. My fa...Odin found me. He brought me home and he and my mother raised me alongside Thor without telling me that I was not their child by birth. In a realm that loathes frost giants.” He says the last sentence incredibly flatly, and Wade winces as he realizes the implication. The guy was raised to hate his own kind.

“That’s gotta be a real mindfuck” he says sympathetically. Loki nods, looking amused at his choice of words. He takes a sip of root beer before responding.

“Indeed” he agrees. “It’s…” he pauses again, searching for the right word. “disturbing” he settles on “to find out that you are one of the monsters parents tell their children about at night.” He finishes softly. Wade nods, mouth full of taco.

“Ouch. I bet that does feel shitty. We have something like that, the boogey man, but he doesn’t actually exist. That’s a total dick move, demonizing another race like that. What do the Assgardians have against them anyways?” He wonders once he’s swallowed. Loki blinks and stills, hand halfway to the bag.

“You know I’m not certain” he says after a moment. “There have been plenty of Wars with them, going back centuries, but i have absolutely no idea what started it all.” He pulls out a second chimichanga and continues eating, contemplative look on his face.

“Wow. Yeah, total dick move. Also what’s a frost giant look like anyways? Because you look totally normal.” He asks. He knows it’s possible he’ll push Loki too hard and piss him off, but damn he’s curious. Loki looks at him, trying to ascertain Wade’s motives if he had to make a guess. Wade simply looks back at him, taking a bite of chimichanga.

“Like this” Loki finally says. He magics up a light that hovers nearby, so they can see each other better, and starts turning blue, much to Wade’s amazement. Lines appear on his skin and his eyes turn blood red and god he’s just as sexy like this, maybe even sexier.

“You’re gorgeous” he blurts out around a mouthful, some rice falling out of his mouth, and immediately feels distinctly unsmooth. Loki blushes, cheeks going an even deeper blue. He swallows the bite of food before gently reaching over and stroking Loki’s cheek with his fingertips, ignoring the warning Loki’s attempting to give him. He’s icy cold and Wade realizes when he pulls his hand back that his fingers are frostbitten. He pokes at them with his other fingers for a moment before shrugging and going back to eating, chuckling when he realizes Loki is staring at him, eyes wide “I’ll heal. I can heal from anything. Literally.” He explains. Loki blinks and opens his mouth, only to close it a few seconds later. He sits for a moment before opening it again.

“What are you?” He asks, completely fascinated. Wade chuckles. It hadn’t occurred to him that Loki might think he wasn’t human but it makes sense. Although technically he is a mutate but details details.

“I’m human. A walking science experiment, but a human.” He explains. “I had cancer and I trusted someone I shouldn’t have to cure it and...well, I know what it’s like to look different.” He finishes and gently tugs his mask the rest of the way off. He looks at Loki but it’s a struggle, nervous as he is. He likes Loki already and he doesn’t want to scare him off.

He doesn’t seem particularly afraid however. He gently reaches over and touches Wade’s cheek, mimicking Wade’s earlier action. He’s gotten rid of his blue, so it doesn’t hurt, which he finds is both a relief and a slight disappointment. He really did look gorgeous like that. “does it hurt?” Loki asks quietly, gently stroking Wade’s cheek. Wade shakes his head as he leans into his hand, enjoying it.

“Nah. ‘s just ugly as fuck. Like Freddy Kruger.” He answers. He realizes as soon as he says it that Loki probably has no idea who that is but he figured it doesn’t really matter. Loki realizes he’s been touching Wade even longer than Wade touched him and pulls his hand away.

“I...it’s…” he picks up his root beer bottle and fiddles with the label as he tries to find the right words to voice his thoughts. “not what would typically be considered aesthetically pleasing no. But I like it. It is interesting. And you have beautiful eyes.” He says finally. The last sentence comes out particularly bashful, as though he thinks Wade will get mad at being complimented for some reason. Wade lights up however, thrilled that Loki seems to be interested in him too.

“Thanks! Want to go have sex? You can even go blue again if you want. My dick’ll survive.” He asks, grinning. He maybe shouldn’t be so straightforward about it but you lose 100% of the shots you don’t take. Loki lets out that adorable giggle again and it takes everything Wade has not to squeal.

“I’d rather not give your dick frostbite, I rather doubt the pleasure would outweigh the pain. But I’m certainly not opposed to going to bed with you.” He replies, grinning back. Wade does let out a squeal then. He all but tackles Loki, sending his root beer flying and the two of them (thankfully) onto the roof and not the sidewalk below, and kisses him. Loki kisses back, completely unbothered by being tackled, which makes Wade like him that much more, and as they lay there, making out under the stars, Wade thinks this might be the start a of a beautiful new relationship.


End file.
